Love Triumphs All A Sasuke Uchiha Modern Oneshot
by iampinja
Summary: *Request OC x Sasuke "Suddenly laughter filled the hallways, it was deep and smooth yet somehow familiar. Sasuke stepped out of the largest crowd, his shoulders shaking with laughter. My eyes widened, I think everyone's did. Sasuke Uchiha, the boy who had forever changed, was now laughing. Everyone's eyes followed him as he walked over to stand beside me."


"Lokelani!" Someone screamed down the hall. I didn't even need to turn around to know that it was my twin brother, Loku. He always would meet me by my locker during lunch, even though it was his free period.

"Hey, Loku," I said casually as I closed the door to the locker that I shared with the snobbiest girl in school, Karin. I hated her, she would always hang on Sasuke. Didn't she understand that he didn't want to be with her, or Sakura or Ino for that matter. The three of them would always follow Sasuke around like a lost little puppy, making goo-goo eyes at him. Honestly I didn't know what they saw in him,

"How has your day been?" Loku asked,

"Oh just peachy," I said sarcastically. "First, Karin decides she's going to stand in front of the lockers until a minute till the bell. Then I got partnered up with Sakura in Science and she made me do all the work. And now they all keep giving me the death glares, including Ino. I don't know what their problem is but it needs to stop." I huffed.

"Hmm I don't know, do you want me to ask them?" He said teasingly. He had been friends with Sakura since last year when they were partners with each other in math. Loku was always trying to tell me that she wasn't as bad as I thought she was. I ignored him every time.

"Ah, no!"

By the time we had reached the lunchroom it was almost completely full. We must have walked slower than I thought. I walked to the end of the like with Loku, and we stood there waiting our turn for ten minutes. Loku had already had lunch but, was allowed to be in here because he was what you would call a teacher's pet and could get out of anything. Including classes and homework. I don't know how he did it but one time he got us both out of detention after Ino had blamed something she did on us.

Once I had gotten my food, an apple, water, and a small salad, we made our way to our usual table. Naruto was already sitting down, along with Hinata, Sai, and Lee. I slid into the empty seat beside Hinata, leaving the other next to Lee for Loku. I had to cover my laugh as Loku sent me a glare, he didn't like Lee, at all. Lee on the other hand thought he and Loku were the best of friends.

"Hey guys," I greeted.

"Hi! Lokelani, Loku!" Naruto loudly sang, his mouth stuffed with food. If there was one thing that boy loved, it was eating, a lot.

"Hello, Lokelani. L-Loku." Hinata said quietly, blushing as she said Loku's name and made eye contact. They would make such a cute couple, but I know Hinata likes Naruto and plus Loku was going out with Tenten. Sai just smiled at us both, I returned it.

"Hello, Loku, Lokelani! You're both looking very youthful today!" Lee said joyfully giving us a thumbs up. "Especially you Lokelani! Your eyes are like a glittering ocean,"

"Ummm, thanks Lee." I said with a kind smile. I knew Lee liked me, he had ever since grade school. I still hadn't found a nice way to let him down gently, until then I would just continue to be nice to him.

Just then Sakura, Ino and Karin all walked into the lunch room. They were all glaring at each other, but when then spotted me I could feel their anger on the back of my neck. If looks could kill, I thought, I'd surely be dead. As soon as it had came though, it left just as fast, they went back to scowling at each other. They weren't friends, they didn't even like each other, the only thing they had in common was their obsessive love for Sasuke. They walked right past the lunch line and over to the table that the raven haired boy was sitting at alone. I don't think I've ever seen one of them eat before to be honest. They just would always go over and flock at Sasuke, always flirting with him or sitting close to him. I don't know what they see in him, he's just a like all the other sulky, depressed boys in our school. I think I'm the only girl in this whole school who isn't obsessed with Sasuke Uchiha. I saw Karin lean close to Sasuke and touch his arm lightly, no doubt trying to flirt, my fist tightened around the fork that I held in my hand.

"Are you alright Lokelani? You look like your about to kill someone." Naruto asked bluntly.

"What are you talking about? I feel fine." I stated, breaking my heated gaze away from their table. He motioned his head toward my stark white hand that was squeezing the metal utensil. I quickly released the fork, so fast that it made a clang on the table. Loku gave me a look, and I sent one back and if saying, 'I'm fine.'

Loku liked Sasuke, they had been friends even before his family was murdered. They used to do everything together, now they only talked in class. Sasuke and I were friends once too, we were inseparable, more so then him and Loku. It all changed though when his brother killed his whole family. He became depressed and ignorant, he stopped talking to Loku and I and he removed himself from everyone's lives. Once I finally thought he had gotten back to his old self, he started to hang out with Karin, then it was Sakura and Ino. I hadn't talked to him since,

"I'm done," I said pushing my full tray away from me. Suddenly I wasn't so hungry anymore. "I'll see you guys later," I grabbed my bag and after I threw my tray away I walked out the door, into the hallway. Loku was on my heels, I could hear his foot steps, he wasn't the lightest walker. We didn't talk, Loku knew what I was feeling and why I had left so suddenly. I just couldn't be in that place anymore, I felt as if I was suffocating.

"Why do you hate Sasuke now?" Loku asked out of the blue.

"I don't hate Sasuke, I just hate how all of the girls fall at his feet." I said venomously,

"Jealous?" Loku wiggled his eyebrows up and down at me in a suggesting manner.

"No! Of course not, why would I be jealous of them?" I asked punching Loku in the arm causing him to lose his balance, I laughed.

"Oh, I don't know, because you have feelings for Sasuke. Because you want to be the one who's touching his arm and flirting with him. Because you love him!" Loku accused causing me to stop dead in my tracks. "Oh, Sasuke I love you," he said in a horrible imitation of my voice, making kissy faces.

"Shut up Loku!" I yelled at him punching him again, even harder this time earning a loud OUCH!

"So it's true!" I didn't say anything to Loku as I walked away from him heading towards my next class. He was right, I did have feelings for the raven haired Uchiha.

The final bell had just rang, signaling the end of the day. I walked slowly towards my locker, knowing what would be there when I made it. It didn't matter how slow or fast I walked they'd always be standing there. I think, no I know, that they do it on purpose. Karin, Sakura and Ino would always stand in front of my locker, never talking, just standing. I had to literally push them out of the way so I could put my books away. I let out a huff of annoyance as I saw two pink heads in the distance, in front of my locker, I didn't see Ino anywhere. I debated on just taking my books home with me, I didn't have any homework anyway. This way I could just go straight to class in the morning too and not have to deal with them. I decided that it was best so I walked out the door toward the car that Loku and I shared.

Loku was waiting there as usual, he was reading Romeo and Juliet, his favorite. I placed my books in the back seat before standing up again and turning to Loku.

"I have practice tonight, take my stuff with you." I told him.

"Gotcha, sis." He said without looking up from his book. He was waiting for his girlfriend Tenten, he would take her home everyday I had practice. Which was a lot since

I was in multiple sports and after school activities. As if on cue Tenten walked us to us and hugged Loku around the waist.

"Hi babe," Loku said finally closing his book, giving Tenten his full attention.

"Hi," she replied.

I could feel the awkwardness arising so I took this time to leave.

"Well I have to get to practice, I'll see you at home Loku don't forget to come pick me up at five ok." I told him, He had forgotten me before so it was always best to ask.

"I've got it, don't worry." He said not even looking at me.

"Bye Tenten." I raised my hand over my head as I walked away.

"Bye." I heard her reply.

I walked back into the school, the halls were completely deserted. The bell had rang five minutes ago so most of the students had already left. I was dreading Volleyball practice today, even though I loved the sport didn't mean that I loved my teammates. Most of them were friends with Sakura and Ino, so they would spend most of the time sending me glares. It wasn't there business so why did they have to stick their noses in places it didn't belong. The worst one of all though, was Karin, she was on the team too. She purposely aims for my face, I know she does. One time she came so close to my face I had to duck in order for my head not to be blown off. I did have one friend though on the team,

Hinata, I never pictured her as a sporty person but she was really good at Volleyball.  
I walked into the locker room and it instantly went quiet. It didn't bother me anymore like it used to, it was a lot more peaceful without all of them talking. I walk to the far right corner, the farthest away from everyone else, where my locker was and where Hinata was standing.

"Hey, Hina," I said using the nickname I had given her several years ago.

"Hey, 'Lani" She greeted. I sent her a glare she knew that I hated being called 'Lani'. She only smiled in response. When Karin had first moved here she called me Lani, it was fine at first but then it got annoying really fast.

Practice was the same as always. Karin was uncharacteristically quiet, she didn't even aim at my head today. We could all tell she was out of it, I had to admit even I was worried. After I had showered and changed I said bye to Hina and walked outside to wait for Loku. Of course he wasn't there on time, so I waited, and waited, and waited. I even tried to call him, twice, it was useless, I decided to just walk home. It wouldn't be the first time.

As I was walking I let my mind wander away from me, to places that I didn't like to remember. It was the day that Sasuke ditched me for Sakura, Ino and Karin and told me that we couldn't be friends anymore. I cried for two days straight and didn't come to school for a week, I faked being sick. My mother knew what was going on, she could see it in my eyes and when Sasuke had stopped coming over, her suspicions had been confirmed. I can still remember the look on her face when she told me it was best to move on.

* * *

_I could hear a knock on my bedroom door. I didn't bother moving from my spot under the covers of my bed, back towards the door. My eyes were scratchy and tired and most likely red, I didn't want anyone to see me like this. A broken mess, and it was all Sasuke's fault._

_"Lokelani, are you awake sweetheart?" My mothers soft voice rang through out the room. "Your father wants to know if your up for a game of Volleyball."_

_I kept my eyes squeezed shut, I didn't feel like leaving my room and having everyone see me in this state. I felt the bed sink down behind me and my mothers smooth hand running through my hair. We stayed like that for a long time before she finally spoke._

_"Lokelani," she paused. " I know that your going through a tough time with Sasuke right now." My eyes snapped open, how did she know that?!_

_"But you need to stop mopping and get on with your life. Your never going to make it through life if something like this gets you down so much. I know that you like him, a lot, but I think it might be time to move on dear." _

_Did she just say that I liked Sasuke! I didn't, did I? No I couldn't, could I? Sasuke was my best friend, nothing more, at least not anymore. I looked up at my mom, her eyes held the sorrow that I felt. She knew that this was tearing me apart inside._

* * *

I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't realized that a car had driven up behind me. It was a nice one, very new, it was somehow familiar to me in a way. The windows were tinted pitch black so I couldn't see the driver. The whole car was swallowed in darkness. It pulled up beside me and rolled down its passenger side window, as if to talk to me. I didn't stop though, in fact I sped up my pace, 'stranger danger' is what my parents always taught me. I stopped though when I heard a familiar voice call out of the window of the mystery car.

"Lokelani," Sasuke called out, "Get in, I'll take you home."

"Haven't you ever heard of stranger danger, Sasuke. I don't get into cars with people I don't know." I spat out at him. If this was happening a few years ago, I would have gladly gotten in the car with Sasuke. But the Sasuke then, was not the Sasuke now, I wasn't the same person either.

"If you don't know me, then how do you know my name?" He replied cockily.

"Because, I knew you at one time, a long time ago. I don't know you anymore, you've changed, and your a stranger to me now." I said quietly, just loud enough to hear.

"Just get in the car Lokelani,"

"No!" I shouted

"Get in the car," Sasuke said with more force.

"Why should I?!" I asked defiantly.

"Would you just get in." He was getting annoyed now,

"Nope," I said

"I'm not afraid to use force." He threatened.

"You sound like a kidnapper." I pointed out,

"I'm going to count to three," he threatened as if I was a child and that could scare me, I scoffed.

"One," he paused. "Two,"

"Fine, I'll get in the stupid car are you happy now?!" I yelled, storming over to his car and getting in the passenger side.

No words were exchanged in the first five minutes, we just sat there and stared at the road, listening to each other breath. That's how I knew Sasuke was even still there, was the sound of his steady breath. It was pitch black in the car, no light penetrated the black tinted windows of the sports car.

"Lokelani," Sasuke paused. "I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?" I asked confused, we had just pulled into the driveway of my families mansion. I had my hand on the door handle ready to leave waiting for his answer.

"Everything." He said, "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

I took that as my cue to leave and I got out of the car completely confused and shocked.  
_The_ Sasuke Uchiha just apologized.

The next day went by slowly, nothing really interesting happened. I had avoided Sasuke at all costs though, I couldn't risk running into him. I couldn't help but notice that he had been staring longingly at me all day. As if he wanted to say something, but decided against it. I was glad, it would have just turned out as awkward as the car ride last night. I dreaded going to my locker today, no doubt Karin, Ino, and Sakura had somehow found out that Sasuke gave me a ride.

All three girls were accounted for and, of course, in the same place they were everyday. I couldn't just avoid it like I had yesterday, I needed my algebra book. Stupid algebra, this is the reason everyone hates it. I guess I could just not do it and get an incomplete, but I had never gotten an incomplete before. Ever. What would my parents think, what would my teacher think?

No, I'm better than this. That was my locker too and I shouldn't have to avoid it, I walked straight over to the worn blue locker stood there. They knew I was there, they just refuse to move and it was making me mad. I swallowed my anger and asked them as politely as I could.

"Could you please move?"

They just turned and glared at me, like I was below them, which I wasn't. They didn't move an inch, my anger started to resurface, but I held it down.

"Please move," but they didn't. This time I was seething.

"Get out of my way!" I screamed causing everyone in the hallway to turn and look at the scene that was now unfolding.

"Calm down, Lani." Karin said to me, I just glared at her with so much hatred it could melt an iceberg.

"Would you just move out of my way so I can get to my dang locker!" I shouted.

"You don't have to be so rude," Sakura said snootily back. That was the last straw, I was finished with them. I would have to thank my parents later for putting me in martial arts, it was going to come in handy because it was about to get ugly.

"Me rude?! I've held my tongue for too long! Why can't you just accept that Sasuke and I used to be friends. We aren't friends anymore. I don't know what your problem is. I've never done anything to you! Your just stupid, pathetic, and fake! In case your to stupid to understand I'll spell it out for you. Sasuke is never going to like you, he's never going to be your boyfriend. Why don't you just get over yourselves!" I screamed.

I was breathing heavily by now, like I had just run a marathon. It was then that I noticed that every face was turned towards us, or well, me. Teachers, students, parents, all staring at me with wide eyes and shock etched into their faces. I bet they think that I'm crazy, that I'm insane. It was completely silent other that the sound of my shallow breathing.

Suddenly laughter filled the hallways, it was deep and smooth yet somehow familiar.  
Sasuke stepped out of the largest crowd, his shoulders shaking with laughter. My eyes widened, I think everyone's did. Sasuke Uchiha, the boy who had forever changed, was now laughing. Everyone's eyes followed him as he walked over to stand beside me. His laughter seized in order to talk,

"I believe that she wants to get to her locker," he said.

"Uh-h ummm," was all that came out of Karin's mouth, the other two were too shocked to reply.

"Well are you going to move or not." He said getting impatient. The tone of his voice knocked Karin out of her dazed state and she started to yell.

"Sasuke! Why are you taking her side!? Didn't you hear what she said to us?" Karin whined in her annoying voice.

"I did and she was right." He said,

"What!" They all screamed.

"You are pathetic, following me around like dogs everyday. Don't you have your own life? She was also right about me never going to like you, because my heart belongs to another." He explained.

My heat dropped, he had feelings for another? I understand now why Sasuke had avoided me all these years. He knew I liked him, even if I didn't know myself and he just didn't want me to get hurt.

"I'm also never going to be your boyfriend because I already have a girlfriend." He continued.

My head was now lowered and my eyes on the floor, the last statement had given me quite a blow. I was so consumed in sadness that I hadn't realized that Sasuke's hand was in my hair. My eyes snapped up to his and I saw him holding my blue rose that I always kept behind my right ear. What was he doing with that, nobody was supposed to touch that.

"Isn't that right, Lokelani." He placed the rose back behind my ear only this time it was the left one. What was he implying? He knew what placing the rose on my left ear meant. Was he asking me to be his? I watched Sasuke's face turn from neutral to angry to melancholy. I realized that I had been waiting too long to answer so I quickly snapped out of my own world.

"Uhh yes. That's right," I said quietly, smiling.

Ino, Sakura, and Karin all looked like they were about to explode. Sasuke wrapped his arm around my waist and led me towards the door. I smiled triumphantly at the three red faced girls as I walked past. The looks they gave back could have killed anyone but I was to high to care at the moment. We passed Loku on the way out, he threw Sasuke a thumbs up and me a wink. Something told me that he had something to do with this.

As soon as we got to the parking lot I asked Sasuke what had been toying with my mind this whole time.

"Sasuke," I asked still a little cautious.

"Hmm,"

"Are you being serious, you know about all of this. The rose and all," I said bashfully looking away.

"I'm always serious when it comes to what I care about most, and that's you Lokelani." He lifted my chin up so he was looking into my wide eyes. "I think the question though is, are you serious?"

"Always," I replied.

Sasuke slowly leaned forward and captured my lips with his in a sweet yet passionate kiss. There was no doubt in my mind now that I truly did love the Uchiha boy. The best part though was that he was all mine now. Sasuke broke away once we had ran out of breathe.

"Just to be sure, Lokelani, will you be mine." He asked sweetly.

"Only if you'll be mind Sasuke." I replied

We shared one more kiss before Sasuke led me towards his car and drove me home.

For the rest of my high school career Sasuke and I were together. I was happy and Sasuke opened up more than he ever used to. It was just like when we were kids. Karin was so embarrassed that day that she dropped out of school and is now being homeschooled. Ino forced her parents to send her to a fancy academy where she's the top student. Something unusual though happened to Sakura, she turned nice, and now we're friends. I would even go so far as to say that she's one of my best friends. I walked towards the locker that I now had to myself. I opened it and a note fell to the floor at my feet. I recognized the handwriting instantly.

**Love,  
I just wanted to tell you that I love you.  
Sasuke**

I smiled to myself, many people may not know it but, Sasuke was a real romantic. I love Sasuke more and more each day it just keeps growing stronger. I guess it's true what they say, love does triumph over evil


End file.
